This invention relates, in general, to ladders, and, in particular, to a means for stabilizing ladders.
In the prior art various types of devices have been proposed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,622,238 to Farmer discloses a ladder standoff for inside and outside corners that uses suction cups to engage the corners.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,790 to Brewer et al discloses a ladder standoff with pivoting arms to engage corners.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,250,424 to Laug discloses a ladder standoff with telescoping arms to fit outside corners, inside corners or poles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,643 to Taylor, Jr. discloses a ladder standoff with adjustable arms to fit rectangular objects.
The present invention is directed to a stabilizing device for ladders which are positioned in a variety of corners, and which has a pair of arms which can be adjusted to fit different corners and which has an adjustable bar to lock the arms in position.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved stabilizing device for a ladder.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved stabilizing device for a ladder which is easy to use and inexpensive to manufacture.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved stabilizing device for a ladder which improves ladder safety by adding stability to a ladder when in use.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be fully apparent from the following description, when taken in connection with the annexed drawings.